Diario perdido
by Daniratoe
Summary: Sakura pierde su tan preciado diario, lleno de fantasias y cursilerias sobre su Taicho en ANBU, Itachi Uchiha. Cuando, despues de leer sus contenidos, el Uchiha encuentra a Sakura en una cafetería, ella pasara el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.


**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! De repente tuve esta increible idea y me puse a escribirla anoche en la madrugada xD asi que espero que les guste. No quiero alargarme con explicaciones pero, comenten mucho y bonito!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su creador.  
**

* * *

Sakura daba vueltas en su habitación arrasando todo a su paso, sumida en una interminable búsqueda por un objeto en especial.

Su bendito diario.

Había estado cien por ciento segura de que lo había dejado en su lugar la ultima vez que lo vio -es decir, el día anterior- y no comprendía como pudo haberse extraviado estando en su propio cuarto.

Soltó un suspiro de agotamiento, su cuarto completamente desordenado en su misión de búsqueda.

"¡Donde demonios esta!"

Se sentó en el espacio que encontró sobre su cama a rescatar todo recuerdo del día anterior por segunda vez en la hora de búsqueda de su adorado diario.

Recordó que había escrito en el hace dos noches y que ayer había querido escribir algo mas durante su tiempo libre en la mañana, hasta que Naruto apareció en su puerta con una breve "salida por ahí" para tomar "aire fresco" porque "coincidencialmente" se había enterado de su día libre en el hospital.

Sakura no había encontrado en realidad una objeción así que había decidido que siempre estaba bien dar un paseo con su compañero de equipo.

Sin embargo no recordaba con claridad si había dejado el diario sobre la mesa de centro o si lo había guardado en su lugar especial.

Lo único que recordaba es que el bendito libro no estaba cuando regreso mas tarde habiendo comprado algunos víveres.

"Demonios... ¡Dónde lo dejé!"

Se sentía patética por ser una Kunoichi pero no poder encontrar un estúpido libro, y estuvo apunto de romper su descanso cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Rodando los ojos se dirigió a atender y lo primero que vio la sonrisa radiante de Ino.

"¡Frentesota! Vamos a tomar un café con las chicas en un rato. Ellas ya están yendo al lugar. ¿Quieres venir?"

Sakura suspiro agotada antes de responder.

"Estoy ocupada, Ino, tal vez otro día"

Pero por supuesto, la rubia no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta.

"Vamos, frentona, sea lo que sea, puede esperar, ¿O no?" y así como así, Ino la arrastro fuera de su casa en camino al café. "¡Tenemos tantos chismes que contarte!"

Sakura sonrió y a la vez suspiro resignada.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha no tenia la menor idea de como había llegado el objeto a sus manos, pero lo observaba con cierto interés.

Había descubierto que era un diario desde el momento en que lo divisó pero no estaba seguro de a quien le pertenecía. Por no decir que no tenía idea.

Hasta que su curiosidad, después de largos minutos se debatirse entre si leer un par de páginas le ayudaría a saber de quien seria el dichoso libro o no, le hizo toparse con las anécdotas y pensamientos que menos esperaba, de la persona que menos se imaginaba.

El segundo en que se dio cuenta que le pertenencia a su subordinada, Haruno Sakura, supo que debía dejar de inmiscuirse en la privacidad de la pelirosa. Pero su honesta intención se disolvió cuando, un par o varias hojas después —no se había dado cuenta de que había leído ya varias paginas— encontró su nombre escrito por la misma caligrafía de Sakura.

¿Que demonios decía ella de el en su libro?

Pocas líneas más allá, el Uchiha se encontró sonriendo con orgullo y diversión a las variadas líneas de invaluable información.

Resultaba ser una sorpresa bastante agradable.

* * *

"—Y, _ohdiosmio_, es que Shikamaru no deja de sorprenderme." Sakura miraba entre divertida e incomoda a su amiga. Por su puesto que de un momento al otro, el cotilleo sobre los nuevos amoríos y líos de faldas de la aldea se habían tornado en una conversación sobre las relaciones de cada una, incluidos — ¿Cómo no?— ciertos comentarios sexuales por parte de Ino.

"Definitivamente no podemos saberlo por nosotras mismas, Ino." comentó Tenten, agregando a continuación, en tono sarcástico "a menos que quieras compartir."

Sakura soltó una risotada junto con Tenten, mientras Hinata guardaba un poco más su compostura mientras Ino las regañaba.

"¿Qué hay de ti, frentona?" comentó Ino sonriente después de unos minutos "has decidido por fin saltar a la cacería de tu _'oh-increíblemente-sexy'_ Taicho?"

Sakura sintió que sus orejas hervían de vergüenza.

"¡Ino!" reprocho. La mesa rompió en risas. Ella suspiró. "Eso me recuerda que he perdido mi diario" soltó de repente. Su cabeza de nuevo tratando de buscar en los recovecos de su habitación. Ino escondió una sonrisa divertida tomando un sorbo de su café.

"No me imagino lo que tendrás allí, Sakura" Tenten se burlo. "Seria tan divertido que tu adorado _Ita-kun_ lo lea..."

Sakura palideció. "_Moriría_ si eso pasa. No es gracioso. ¡Que vergüenza!"

Y mientras la conversación se animaba nuevamente entorno al libro perdido y a su contenido, la puerta del café se abrió, dando paso al mencionado hombre, quien después de escanear brevemente el establecimiento se sorprendió al encontrar a su subordinada.

Pocas veces la había visto tan casual como ahora. Su cabello recogido en una coleta desarreglada, maquillaje ligero, jeans y una camiseta blanca con flores lila. Inmediatamente y sin previo aviso pudo recordar varios párrafos del dichoso diario.

_'...y es que tiene esos increíbles ojos negros que me cuesta concentrarme cuando esta cerca'_

_'...el hombre está endemoniadamente bueno. A veces simplemente se me antoja olvidarme del protocolo y saltar a su cuello"_

_'Es tan embarazoso para mi. Admito que cada día que pasa le deseo un poco más. Me pregunto que tan bueno será en la cama. Es decir, él es excelente en todo...'_

Itachi sonrió con picardía. Aunque fuese un hombre de gran educación y que guardaba compostura, era un hombre después de todo y su orgullo solo se alimentó con semejantes oraciones.

_'Sakura Uchiha. Suena tan bien mi nombre con su apellido! Nuestros niños serian divinos. Me pregunto como sonara mi nombre en sus labios'_

_'Es imposible no enamorarse de este hombre, te lo digo, IMPOSIBLE. Que voy a hacer!? Es mi Taicho! No debería! Pero esta tan bueno...'_

"Un capuccino con crema, por favor" ordeno Itachi al llegar a la caja. Y pudo escuchar el tenue susurro emocionado del otro lado del café.

"O_hpordios_, Sakura, _¡Ohmidios!_"

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, cerda?"

"Tu _'bombón azucarado'_ acaba de cruzar la puerta" Tenten concluyo por Ino, quien no sabia como escupir las palabras.

Itachi recibió su café y noto que Sakura se tensaba y vibraba un segundo después de lo que su amiga decía.

Ino finalmente miro al hombre y sintió de repente que robar el diario de su mejor amiga para dárselo a Itachi no fue tan buena idea. Tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando vio que el Uchiha se acercaba a la mesa, con su tan conocida inexpresividad.

"¡Kami-sama!" Exclamó en susurro Hinata fingiendo naturalidad "viene hacia acá."

Sakura, dándole la espalda al susodicho, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo su corazón en la garganta.

"Sakura" Itachi recordó el detalle de su nombre segundos después de detenerse frente a la mesa. Sakura abrió los ojos en pura sorpresa. Era la primera vez que le llamaba con tanta naturalidad. "Yamanaka-san, Tenten-san, Hyuuga-san" saludó cordialmente.

A Sakura le tomo un par de segundos reaccionar mientras el resto de las chicas respondían el saludo nerviosamente.

"¡T-Taicho! ¡Qué sorpresa verle!" Sakura le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa. Itachi alzo una ceja, curioso.

"Qué oportuno encontrarte, Sakura" continuó, Itachi notó el temblor en su cuerpo cuando el volvía a llamarla por su nombre, sorprndiendole tanto a ella como a sus amigas, quienes miraban la escena con disimulada diversión. Especialmente Ino.

"Necesito hablar contigo de algo un poco privado" Sakura intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar su sonrojo sin lograrlo y en menos de dos segundos escucho las voces de sus _tan queridas_ amigas.

"¡Oh, ya nos íbamos, Uchiha-san! Que tengan un buen día." dijo Ino rápidamente. Sakura finalmente regreso a mirarla con suplica mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo y sacaba a las otras dos del lugar.

_'lasodio, lasodio, lasodio'_ resonó en su cabeza mientras volvía a sonreír amablemente a su adorado Taicho, quien ahora se acomodaba en la silla frente a ella.

"Ahora que estamos solos" comenzó el, Sakura sonrojándose un poco mas "Sakura, pido disculpas de antemano, pero creo que tengo algo que te pertenece."

Ella le miró fijamente.

"Uh...Uh?"

Su mente hizo click un poco tarde.

_Ella. Quería. Morir._

Itachi tenía _su_ diario. _Itachi Uchiha_, el ANBU, su Taicho y amor platónico tenía su diario.

"¡Oh! _Oh, oh, oh_. ¡Dios mío!" Sakura se cubrió el rostro completamente avergonzada. "Taicho, dígame que no leyó nada. Por favor."

"Itachi" corrigió el rápidamente. Sakura le miro confundida. "Creo que alguien que tiene la suficiente _confianza_ conmigo como para tener fantasías sexuales sobre mí, debería llamarme por mi nombre, ¿No es así?"

Sakura se puso más roja que un sharingan en cuestión de milésimas y agradeció seguir sentada, pues seguramente se hubiera desmayado en ese momento.

"¡Oh, Kami! Lo siento mucho, Tai—I-Itachi" corrigió rápidamente.

Itachi extendió su mano del otro lado de la mesa para retirar las de Sakura que cubrían el rostro abochornado de la Kunoichi. Le regaló una sonrisa, la primera que ella le había visto.

Tomando su mano, Itachi la guio fuera del café hacia el distrito Uchiha. Sakura, aun abochornada no pudo evitar sonreír en el camino, pero Itachi volvió a probar su resistencia cuando, a pocos metros de la casa, Itachi cambio su posición, abrazando su cintura por la espalda y acercándose a su oído susurró:

"Ahora, _Sakura Uchiha_, antes de devolvértelo, hay varias cosas en ese diario tuyo que me gustaría comprobarte." las mejillas de Sakura estallaron nuevamente en rojo carmesí, mientras inevitablemente su cuerpo estallaba a su vez en otras llamaradas. "¿Qué tal la cama, te parece?"

"¡Oh, cielos! Basta, Itachi." Sakura no pudo hacer más después de eso, que soltar un quejido ahogado mientras, frente a la puerta de la casa, Itachi adornaba su cuello con besos.


End file.
